Time to Let Go
by li'miss sunshine
Summary: It's funny how cruel life is. Sometimes, life just forces you to fall in love, only to say you can't be with them because they are taken. And as much as you want to stay in their lives, you just don't belong. Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton are used.


**AN****: **_So this is my first fanfiction in a while…_

**Disclaimer: **_I really don't see the point of this because it's pretty obvious I don't own Glee, meaning I don't own Rachel… And Logan and Micah are from Dalton so they belong to the wonderful CP Coulter. I suggest you read Dalton before reading this._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's funny how cruel life chooses to be sometimes. How sometimes, life just forces you to fall in love, only to say you cannot have that person because they are taken. And how, as much as you want to stay in their lives, you just can't have a place in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Berry was a star. Burning bright, she knew what she wanted, and how she was going to get there. She had everything figured out by the age of 10. She would star in all the productions she could find in Lima until she graduated. Once she graduated, she would move to New York, attend Julliard, and then land a role on Broadway. Meanwhile, in between shows, she would attend her dance classes, and vocal lessons, just for the practice of course. It didn't matter that everyone in her school made fun of her; they'd just regret not making friend with her when she was famous and had everything they wanted.

Of course, that was what she had thought **before**she had met and fallen for Finn Hudson. Finn was a strange boy. He never seemed to know what he wanted. First it was Quinn, then it was her, and then it went back to Quinn.

It was obvious why Finn wanted Quinn though; she was the pretty, popular girl. The girl everyone wanted to be, the one all the boys wanted to have. But when Finn had chosen _her_, Rachel Berry, the one that one everyone made fun of, she finally felt like she was special. She shone even brighter than before. But then they broke up, and he went back to Quinn. That's when her light went out. She tried so hard to shine just as bright as before, throwing herself into her art, but she knew she couldn't shine again without him. All she could hope was for Finn to choose her again.

This time however, Finn and Quinn lasted. They were all hopelessly in love. Even more than the first time they were together. Even Rachel could see that. As much as she wished it was her receiving those adoring eyes, she knew that was never going to happen. So she did the only thing she could do, she faded into the background, until she had disappeared from their lives. After all, what was she without her light?

xxx

_If I had shined brighter, would you want me then?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting harder for Logan each and every day. Kurt and Blaine were just, _everywhere_. Logan would be walking down the hall, and there was Kurt and Blaine, holding hands, talking. He'd be practicing in the Warbler Hall, there was Kurt and Blaine, again. It seemed every time he turned his head, there they were, being all cutesy and it disgusted him.

When Logan said he would let go of Kurt, he meant it. But it wasn't like a light switch though. He couldn't just turn off his feelings for Kurt. No amount of medication would help make his feelings for Kurt disappear. They might help him forget, help keep him numb. But the moment they wore off, he was back to feeling again. Back to feeling the pains of watching Kurt live his life happy with another man. Honestly, he didn't want to cause problems for anyone any more. He had already caused so many problems for Blaine and Josh. He didn't want Kurt to go through the same thing. So, slowly, ever so slowly, he made a quiet exit on their lives. He slowly began to stop talking to the pair. Slow enough that they wouldn't even notice. Eventually, he was gone.

xxx

_If I wasn't a monster, would you have chosen me over him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Micah was so happy to be able to see all his friends again. When Erin found him and took him to go see Shane and Blaine, he could not be any more excited. Especially to see Shane. He wondered what happened, whether Shane had grown any taller, whether he still danced, everything about him.

He wouldn't allow himself to wonder one thing: whether Shane had moved on or not. Simply because Shane couldn't have, right? It was like all those books Micah read. The couple would be separated by the evil character, but love _**ALWAYS**_ prevailed and the happy couple would get back together and live happily ever after. If only life was a story. But it wasn't, and Micah came backing feeling like he had interrupted something special.

The look on Shane's face, when Micah revealed himself, was hard to figure out. Shane had looked shocked, which was expected. After all, he had shown up without any notice, just like how he had left. But when that boy, _Reed_ he told himself, started to be pulled away, there was something else. That was when Micah realized Shane had moved on.

It was selfish for him to think that Shane would be in love with him forever. After all, even Micah didn't know that he'd see Shane again until Erin and Rebecca came along. And Reed seemed like a nice boy. Shane obviously liked him… Maybe he even loved him? Micah knew what he had to do. He fixed everything up with Shane, apologized to Reed, and left. As much as it pained him to do so, he knew he had to.

xxx

_If I was prince charm__ing, would we still be together?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

People come and go in our lives. We need to learn to hold them close while we still can, and when to let get once they are gone. We need to learn when our love isn't returned, and accept the facts. After all, true love always prevails right?

xxx

_If you loved me like I loved you, would everything be different__?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:**_Yay! THANK YOU SO MUCH HELEN FOR READING AND EDITING! Check her stories! Her pen name is _I'mJustCrazyEnough17._Please check her out! I hope you somewhat enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and how I can improve!_


End file.
